The NegaQuack Comes To Play
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: in the Posiverse everything is good and sweet and the crime is very low and the Posiverse's Gosalyn finds that boring so not long after she changes her Name to NegaQuack and starts to do some crimes even though it wasn't enough for her... that is why she ends up leaving for the Negaverse to have some real fun [gift for VAPX007]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Darkwing Duck goes to Disney**

**Credit for inspiring NegaQuack goes to VAPX007**

* * *

><p>a 17 year old red head was walking out of the bank she just robbed and she was wearing a red leather jacket and wearing a black bodysuit and her wearing a hat that use to belong to her dad and use to be white until she changed it to black with a red line around it and her mask was a black color.<p>

even though no one really seem to be scared or even tried to stop her and gave her the money with a smile on their faces and she found the act so sickeningly sweet and kind it made her want to throw up.

she headed to her motorcycle and place the bag of money inside the sidecar of her motorcycle and after which she hop on to the motorcycle and started the engine and when she hears the engine 'purr' she couldn't help but chuckle darkly "man I love that sound...now to go to that old lab that I've heard about and see if I can leave this sickeningly sweet dump..."NegaQuack said as she drives the motorcycle down the road and to a lab that was called Positive Thinking Labs

after reading the name of the lab she couldn't help but feel sick cause even the name sounded nice, a little too nice for her liking.

and the reason why she called herself the NegaQuack was to make herself stand out in a world where everything is so Positive

and she wasn't going to call herself The Positive Quack cause it reminded her too much of her dad who calls himself Posiduck who tended to act too sweet and kind with her and even when she started to cause trouble when she was little girl after he adopted her, like try to steal a kid's lunch money and beat up the kind Taurus Bulba who was made head of a big company that suppose to help people.

she saw that the doors to the lab were closed and she would of just got off her motorcycle and just walk right in but that wasn't her style so she keeps driving and made her motorcycle drive right through the doors and down the hall ways down past some guys in some lab coats and she did hit a few of them while she was driving but lucky for them no one was hurt too bad which made her a little mad that she didn't cause more damage but she didn't have the time she wanted to fine that machine and get out of this world and head to a more fun place.

she slams the double doors open with her foot and went inside the room where the machine was suppose to be held and right now she didn't see it but a bunch of clean floors and neatly formed paper work.

but as she walk a little more she saw what she was looking for "there we go..." she heads over to the controls and starts to write down the type of world she wanted to go to and that was a place that was Negative and not so sweet and kind all the time around 24/7 that makes her think she is about to get a toothache from it all.

after seeing the light of the pod turn a bright green color she couldn't help but chuckle "okay lets see what this baby can do."

she started to walk into the machine as a bright flash started and then the light in the room went dark after the light to the machine went dead after NegaQuack went into it and was transported into a place she wish to go to have some real fun.

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to make the next chapter a little longer and I hope that VAPX007 likes this <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Darkwing Duck and Ducktales goes to Disney**

**Credit for Mighty Ducks Series goes to Disney**

**Credit for inspiring NegaQuack goes to VAPX007**

**and what happens in this chapter is all so inspired by VAPX007 so Huge Credit goes to VAPX007. **  
><strong>I wont be saying what it is but I guess it can be told in Chapter 3 when I get around to working on it.<strong>

**thanks VAPX007 for Permission to use the idea that happens to NegaQuack in this chapter but with some differences**

* * *

><p>it had been a few months since NegaQuack moved into her new home in the Negaverse, she also took it upon herself to make her look a little less like this world's Gosalyn by dyeing her hair a black color and to make sure she look different she had stole one of Morgana's spell books and it took her a while to get it right but when she did she used a spell to make her leave into another dimension where time was not link the same way as the Multiverse that link the Posiverse, Negaverse and The Primeverse.<p>

and she had took the spell book with her so she would use the spell that would take her back to the Negaverse and make sure it would only be like 20 seconds she be gone but in fact she would be gone much longer giving her a chance to make her older than her goody good counterpart, and so when she got back she was 19 years old making her two years older than Negaverse Gosalyn.

and the first thing she did when she got back was rob a store, she hadn't rob anything for months cause she didn't want anyone to know about her until the time was right and this seem like the right time for them to know about NegaQuack.

she was leaving the building but stop as she gives the scared people a sly smirk as she places one hand on her hip while the other was holding the bag over the shoulder.

"it's been real fun, we so have to do this little 'tea party' again some time..."she said with a wicked laugh before she kicks open the door but before she could get out she hears someone yell out

"Stop Right There!"the voice sounded like Professor Elmo Sputterspark who was her teacher for a while until he went to teach at some University at Duckburg, she let her foot drop to the floor from where she kick the door and let the door shut on itself as she turns around "well well never thought I would meet the ever so 'famous' friendly four, do what to I owe the honor?"NegaQuack said in a sarcastic way to the four who just glare at her.

"NegaQuack we will ask you this once put down the bag before this gets ugly."Megavolt said as him sounding serious seem amusing to her cause she laugh "oh please like you sorry excuse for heroes could do anything to stop me!"she laugh more before glaring darkly at them with a malice type look "besides I stop believing in heroes long ago, if you knew what I did you wouldn't be talking...now if you excuse me boys, this lady has to put her cash away."NegaQuack said as she kicks open the door once more and heads over to her motorcycle the Rascalcatcher (yes Rascal Catcher, she also named her plane The Rascalquack)

as she was making her way to her motorcycle she feels her bag slip from her hold as it feels like it was being pulled from her and she looks behind her and saw that it was Bushroot had used one of his plant vines that were coming up from his arms to grab the bag of money "hey give that back!"she yells out and just as she was about to run at him she was grab from behind by Quackerjack but she was able to get free by tickling him and it work cause he let go and was now laughing while holding his sides as she took off to her motorcycle and when she got on she took off down the road

she was right to think that would work on Quackerjack, he was ticklish just like one from her old home in the Posiverse.

when she got back to her place she park her Rascalcatcher inside her garage.

"well hello NegaQuack, so this is where you live...makes it easy for me to take you in."someone said behind her and she couldn't help but smirk as she looks over at the the half-plant duck who was eyeing her with much dislike and annoyance.

"awww you followed me home Reggie? I'm touch, I didn't knew you liked me."she said in a teasing way to which made the crime fighter blush in embarrassment before shouting out at her.

"that isn't the reason why I followed you! while the others wanted to call it a night I decided to follow you and bring you in myself!"Bushroot said as she rolls her eyes at him while placing her hands on her hips "hey can't you take a joke Reggie?"

"no I can't, not if it's from people like you..."he said and she couldn't help but smile "I will take that as a compliment."she said in a smug way that seem to make him be reminded of Negaduck but for some odd reason in a very less dangerous level.

"sorry I can't chat with you more but I got to go..."NegaQuack said as she throws something on the ground and dark blue smoke came in her place and when Bushroot tried to run in it and grab her and when the smoke died down and everything was clear once again he found that she was gone.

"she clearly did her homework in escaping from justice."he said in a bitter tone as he heads back to where the other Friendly Four would be at this time before they had to go home to their families.

three weeks later NegaQuack was taking a little break from her little 'work' and decided to go undercover as a 'normal civilian'

she went by the name Greta Waddlemeyer, Greta was the name that her mother had pick out but in the end her and her dad (her real dad before she was adopted by her world's Darkwing Duck.) but they ended up naming her Gosalyn in the end when she was out of her egg.

she was walking through a mall when she bump into a rooster and when she bump into him she fell down on her butt.

and she was of course mad "hey watch where you are going bub!"Greta said in anger but then she couldn't help but feel herself blush a little while she look into the eyes of Steelbeak who gave her a charming smile that seem to melt her villain side away.

"you okay miss? sorry for bumping into ya like that but I had some stuff on my mind so that was the reason why I wasn't watching where I was going."he said as he holds out his hand for her and at first she wasn't going to take it as soon as she snap out of her trance and normally she wouldn't take such a kind act but something inside her made her feel different with him like she should break her rules of not taking kindness from anybody.

so she took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet and when he did she started to dust herself off while muttering "thanks"

"never seen you around before, whats your name?"he ask her and she was glad she remembered she wasn't in her NegaQuack outfit right now or else she would of said to him that she was NegaQuack.

"Greta...Greta Waddlemeyer, you?"she said as he gave her that charming smile once again that seem to make her heart skip a beat. "name is Steelbeak."he said still wearing that smile of his.

after her time at the mall she couldn't help but wonder what was it that made her feel so attracted to Steelbeak, there was something about him that made her feel so drawn to him.

like something dangerous that she couldn't help but like and find attractive.

and it did bug her that Liquidator's son (who he had before he became The Liquidator) would flirt with her whenever she would go out at night as NegaQuack (and the day too but she was only Greta Waddlemeyer once in a while to take a break from her 'work' )

but when she was out at night something happen that would change her life forever

she was heading to a place that sales junk of all kinds and when she went in to look around before she 'borrows' anything she gets her eyes on.

it didn't look like anyone was there and it was really dark "man what a bummer to think that no one is here, I was looking forward to scaring some poor slob."she said with much disappointment in her voice but then she hears something falling and she looks to her right and sees a can roll forward to where she was at as it stops at her feet and then she turns around and sees someone

"hey who are you?! what do you want? get lost creep! I saw this place first!"she said but what came next was her seeing nothing but black as she got hit out cold by fainting and the next thing she knew she woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn't her own after the fainting spell she took.

"where am I? where did that creep go?! I should give him a black eye for being in that place while I saw it first!"NegaQuack said as she place a hand over her face and was glad that her mask was still on and then she hears the door to the bedroom opening and she sees Bushroot come in and for some odd reason he didn't hold that disliking look he seem to hold for her but instead it was of concern.

"hey Reggie boy you look like you had a bad day, so mind telling me what I'm doing here?"she asks as he seem to bite his lower beak with what seem to look like he was trying to keep something from her to which she had no clue what that was but she could care less to be honest.

"listen NegaQuack when the others and I heard you were heading to Good Old Charles Junk'N Goods...we saw a guy come out and he well..."Bushroot said but he seem like he didn't want to say anything more about it other than looking away from her as he rubs the back of his neck in what seem to be regret and shame for not being there faster and stop what had happen.

"come on Reggie whats got you so nervous? and why are you being so nice you should know you shouldn't be nice to a girl like me, I'm bad news ya know."she said and Bushroot knew that there was no other way around it so he looks to the door

"better yet let me show you...okay Quackerjack, Megavolt bring them in."Bushroot said as the two came in and what NegaQuack saw nearly took her breath away.

"no way."she said before passing out cold as soon as Gosalyn came in with some food and look in shock and worry at the girl had past out from seeing what she just saw that seem to be too much of a surprise for her and so she had went out cold from the shock.

"oh my, is she okay? I hope she will be able to eat when she wakes up"she said as she looks to Bushroot "I can place her food down on the table next to the window, I need to head back home anyway...call me if she feels any better."she said as she walks over to the table next to the window and then started to leave the bedroom and went down the stairs and to her car and after she got in she started to drive off back home and leaving the friendly four to take care of NegaQuack and what was left at the scene with her out cold as soon as that guy left.

"what should we do now?"Quackerjack asks and Bushroot looks over at him with a tired look that showed he didn't get much sleep after what happen last night.

"we look after her and keep her under house arrest for the time being."Bushroot said before leaving the room but him and the others would go into the room to check up on her and see how she is doing.

and they couldn't shake this feeling of how NegaQuack reminded them of Gosalyn, not in personality but in another way like her face looking so much like Gosalyn.

which made Bushroot have mix feelings about NegaQuack and he would have to try to get out some info out of her on where she came from and why she moved here but right now he had to worry about taking care of her and the two things in the two blankets.

late at night the same guy who NegaQuack ran into was looking up at the window where NegaQuack was currently staying in

and if anyone was to look closely they will see what the guy look like in the dark of the night as they put down their hood...

and it was none other than Dragaunus.

"soon...I will take over this lowly dimension and I will have my heirs to take over other dimensions as well..."he says as he looks up at the window

"sleep well my dear NegaQuack...for I will return for you and what belongs to me."he said as he leaves with a flip of his cloak as he walks down the street in the cold night as he doesn't make a sound and leaving himself not notice by the sleeping forms in the houses.

and Draganus would return for what belongs to him and he would destroy anyone who gets in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like Chapter 2 and I made it a little longer than the first chapter and no I don't think I will have NegaQuack be paired up with Steelbeak, I think she could be paired up with someone else who might make her all most turn away from the life of crime but at times she would do 'little crimes' making the guy she falls for and her mirror Darkwing Duck and Morgana Mccawber<strong>

**but I guess she wouldn't give up a life of crime, she likes it too much I guess XD**

**guess I could think more on that some time but anyway I hope you like this chapter and I guess I could end this in Chapter 4 cause I don't plan on making this very long.  
><strong>

**and again Huge Credit goes to VAPX007**

**Dragaunus is from the Mighty Ducks Cartoon.**

**I think maybe I will have Dragaunus and NegaQuack be a couple for this but if I ever make another story with the NegaQuack in it I will see if she should stay with him or be with someone else, all so I hope that VAPX007 likes the idea of Dragaunus being in this and it being kinda like a crossover XD **


End file.
